The League of Naruto
by OneShotMasta
Summary: League of Legends? No. League of Draven? Definately not, this is the League of Naruto! Naruto/League of Legends One-shots Naruto/Various League girls. Not a harem! Co-written with XoverMasta. rated M for a reason. Third up Elise the Spider Queen!
1. Caitlyn The Sheriff of Piltover

**Hey guys so I'm new to fanfiction!**

**:)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**Lol, so anyway, as you may have noticed my name is sorta similar to XoverMasta who has graciously allowed me to sorta use her name, kinda :).**

**But onto the subject of what exactly this is XoverMasta has been meaning to be getting to these, and I've been meaning to finally post something, so here is where this story comes in. I'm co-writing this with XM, she's thining of the plot, while all I do is pretty much write the smut XDDDDDDDD! **

**Btw I only write that stuff because she refuses to write lemons, and I don't…**

**Anyway enjoy!**

**Also if you want to see a pairing done, leave a comment or PM yours truly.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Also don't like then don't read.**

* * *

**Caitlyn The Sheriff of Piltover: The Games We Play**

* * *

He gave her that smile again.

The same smile he'd always given her whenever she locked him in a cell.

The smile that was always so full of hidden promises, and mirth.

The smile that _never _failed to make her uneasy.

"Watch him." Caitlyn ordered her voice in her forver stern tone, as she sent the prisoner a wary glance. "Don't take your eyes off him for a second, he's known for escaping."

"Yes ma'am." The officer said giving her a salute. "I won't take my eyes off him for a second ma'am."

The Sheriff nodded still looking towards the man, even behind those bars his wide fox-like grin looked intimidiating, "Good, then I shall be off… I could really go for a cup of tea right now..."

The police officer was still saluting even when she walked out the door, his eyes glued to the spot her rear had previously occupied.

"She's quite a beauty isn't she?"

"Yeah," The officer chuckled. "She sure is… Wait how did you—"

Xx

Caitlyn let out a sigh as she walked into her room. She threw off her hat, and quickly undid all of the buckles on her legs; and even as she did this she was surveying her room, glancing around warily.

Along her wall were all the various guns she had collected, and been given to by her parents. Mentally she counted them making sure they were all there, a nervous habit she was never able to get rid of. Nodding to herself when they all were accounted for, she unconsciously swung her rifle off her shoulder, throwing it onto the empty hooks; her mind to preoccupied to care about the damage.

She once again let out a sigh before she slipped underneath the covers of her bed. With a careless flick, she shut off the lights, staying awake even though her eyes were pretty much begging to close.

Something was… off.

The blonde's capture had been far too easy.

Turning herself over Caitlyn looked up at the ceiling, her arm draping itself over her eyes. Maybe… she was just overthinking things. Maybe he was caught off guard, she was after all one of the best—if not the best—sheriff in the state…

But out of the one hundred and ten times (and still counting) she caught him before this time had been _far _too easy. Ever since this thief had moved into Piltover he'd been nothing but a challenge for both Caitlyn and Vi; so it was only natural for Caitlyn to be slightly worried about this new development.

Once again rolling over the brunette rubbed her temples tiredly, she could only thank the heavens that Vi wasn't on duty today… A shiver ran down her spine at the thought.

Her partner had taken a liking into teasing the Sheriff about the paranoia the brunette felt around _that_ particular thief, always making suggestive remarks and etc, driving Caitlyn up the wall in annoyance.

In her exhausted state of mind the sniper failed to notice a presence that had entered her room. Silently the figure moved towards her bed and whoever it was, was tall. From the looks of it about 6'1, but even with his/her towering frame he/she moved without a noise, giving the impression that they were trained in the art of stealth.

"Wha—" Caitlyn cried, before being cut off by a hand that was now covering her mouth.

The figure chuckled into her ear, the voice indicating it to be male. "Now, now Caitlyn." He whispered seductively, his breath gently fanning against her neck. "We don't want to wake anyone up with that pretty little voice of yours now do we?"

The sheriff stiffened when she felt the lips of the man behind her hit her neck softly, tenderly kissing the skin below her chin.

"So stiff?" The voice murmured, as the lips parted to trail a hot-open mouthed kiss over her collar bone. "I know what will make you loosen up." The unused hand went to her shirt skillfully unbuttoning it, and at this Caitlyn reacted, thrashing roughly to the side in an attempt to free herself. She bit the man's hand harshly, trying to rip herself out of his grip.

She had bit hard enough so that the blood of her attacker could be tasted on her tongue, but the man's grip didn't loosen, it only tightened.

"Shhhh." He soothed, tracing his pointer finger over her cheek, even as more of his blood was sent into her mouth. "Don't worry… I'll make you feel good." He chastely kissed her cheekbone, ignoring the tear that now trialed down it. "Shhhhh." He repeated, the other hand moving to stroke her side.

Slowly, and very much cautiously he began to pull up her shirt, the woman no longer struggled as her body was slumped in defeat. The man frowned at this, unhappy that she wasn't giving him a response—he truthfully did really enjoy her thrashing.

"Can I trust you not to yell when I remove my hand?" the man whispered, her shirt now scrunched around her neck now.

A weak nod was his reply.

Still frowning the figure removed his hand.

"… How did you escape?"

The man smirked at the question, before he buried his nose into her throat, inhaling deeply, "Did you really think that cell would hold me for long?" His arms then wrapped around her waist pulling her into his chest. "It was almost too easy escaping this time…" He then grinned, his teeth shining so brightly that even in the darkness of her bed room they appeared to be white. "_Did _you make it easy for me Cait? Did want me to escape?" He asked, kissing the spot below he ear tenderly.

"Yes," The woman said hollowly, her voice betraying no more emotion, "so then I'd never have to see you again."

Naruto stiffened in shock, halting his actions. Her words slicing through him sharper than any knife could ever, his arms loosened their grip around her waist, and taking advantage of that fact Caitlyn shoved the man behind her. The force of her body weight sent the male to the other side of the bed, putting just enough distance between the two of them.

The man stared at her with wide-eyes; hurt reflecting in their cerulean depths. "W-What?"

"You heard me." Caitlyn growled, pulling her shirt back over her body. "I want you to get out—and I mean _out_—of my state, and my life." Her voice began to rise, "And this time don't ever come back _Naruto_."

The newly revealed Naruto stared at the woman, his eyes showcasing all of their pained emotion. "You… You really want me to leave?" he whispered, looking so broken that Caitlyn visably hesitated before her eyes hardened in their resolve.

"_Yes_." Caitlyn hissed, her brown orbs staring holes into the whiskered blonde's head.

Naruto's bangs covered his eyes, before he looked up at her, slowly he began to close the distance between him and the brunette. "You really want me leave?" He asked softly, his voice ever-so-slightly husky.

"Y-Yes."

"Do you really want me to disappear?" He whispered, his hands reaching to fit into hers, his face now inching towards her own, angling his lips in a tantalizing way to capture her own.

"Y—" She was cut off when his mouth attached to hers.

The kiss was tender, soft, and full of all the apologizes he couldn't bring himself to say. After a minute or so the blonde pulled back, his eyes staying locked to her own; the taste of her lips lingering on his as he unconsciously licked them.

"Tell me." He ordered, cupping her cheek gently. "Tell me you don't want me." He murmured his lips once again peppering kisses down her throat. "Tell me you don't love me." He bit into her neck before sucking on the skin, leaving a reddish-purple mark in his wake. "And then I will leave you… for as long as you want me too." He pulled away now, his body hovering over hers, so that they barely touched. "Do you want me to go away Caitlyn?"

The sheriff's eyes were half-closed; her brown eyes were hazy in their lust. "No." She whispered, and Naruto smirked, his hand once again traveling up her shirt.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?"

"No."

The shirt was gone now.

"Do you want me to love you?" He murmured, his hands moving behind her back to finger her bra.

"Yes."

**Xx Lemon start (XM told me to put it here idk why) xX**

The blonde smirked, before crashing his lips back to hers, the undergarment quickly being tossed to—who-knows-where. Parting her lips she allowed his tongue to enter her mouth to tangle with her own, and he was no quicker to deepen the kiss, lifting her so that she was straddling his waist. He moaned gruffly into her mouth, savoring her taste, the taste in which he hadn't had in two long months.

"I missed you Cait." He groaned, before once again attaching his lips to hers.

Now you may be wondering how this couple came to be and to sum it up in a short few words, Caitlyn getting drunk equals the little scene that was happening here, which equals Vi finding out, which equals a lot of teasing. Which then lead to Naruto escaping the first time, and then escaping again, and again, and again till it became something of a game between the two of them.

They're supposed one night stand lead to another, and another, which then eventually lead to a disguised date. Which then lead to Naruto telling her about the organization which he belonged too.

The two had to keep their relationship behind closed doors, because the famed Sheriff of Piltover, and League Champion's criminal lover wouldn't be thought about highly by anyone.

Of course Caitlyn had also offered the blonde the opportunity she's offered Vi, but Naruto had declined stating that "there are some things that need to be done outside the law"; and Caitlyn had never offered since.

And now going back to the said blonde now, who was so off in his own 'La La Land', he didn't notice Caitlyn's hands as they went under the hem of his orange prison shirt, lightly tracing the muscles underneath.

Naruto moaned softly into her mouth, pulling her body (if possible) closer to his own, the feeling of her so close made his lips quiver in both anticipation and longing. He missed this all of this, all of her, everything.

Damn Tsunade for making him take a two month mission, you'd think out of the whole organization of hit men under her, that she'd pick anybody for a long-term than him.

"Off." Caitlyn growled when they finally parted, pulling on his shirt roughly; Naruto couldn't have been faster throwing the unneeded clothing away.

Again their gazes met before their lips once again reconnected the brunettes hands went to tangle in his hair, while his slowly made its way down to her skirt.

"No," The hand was stopped by Caitlyn's, and Naruto pulled back, raising an eyebrow. "You first." She said coyly, a mischievous smirk on her face.

Naruto smiled, his nose going back to bury itself in the crook of her neck. "Whatever the lady wants." He whispered, assisting her in taking off his now-to-tight pants.

His boxers were next to go, leaving himself completely bare to her. He shivered slightly when her hands trailed up his chest, going over his shoulders and then back; feeling and testing the muscle there. Caitlyn smiled softly, her hands then going back to tangle in his hair, while his hands trailed back to her skirt, this time receiving no resistance from Caitlyn he managed to throw the unneeded clothing away.

Placing soft kisses along her collarbone the blonde hooked his fingers under the fabric of her panties, he glanced up at her asking silently for permission… an access which she granted with a nod of her head, her brown eyes burning into his own.

He let out a low growl before—with practiced skill—pulling the clothing down her legs, letting his fingers trial down her thighs suggestively, before discarding the fabric where it belonged—on the floor.

And soon he would put the owner of the piece of clothing where she belonged, in his arms, clinging to him, moaning his name.

Smirking at the thought Naruto slowly trialed his lips lower, sucking lightly on her skin, making a conscious effort to leave a few red marks… he didn't want _any_ other man taking what was _his_. Meanwhile his right hand was behind her back, holding her to him, while the other was on her breast, gently kneading.

His lips proceeded to steep lower, teasingly making their way down to his prize… you here that _his _prize.

Caitlyn let out a low groan when Naruto's tongue stroked her, and he moaned into her flesh contently. The fingers in his hair momentarily tightened as he swirled his tongue around her sensitive nub, his ego was only stoked when Caitlyn's head tilted back her mouth open and eyes glazed in her pleasure.

The scent of Caitlyn's arousal and the taste of her on his tongue finally began to slowly take effect on Naruto, whom was now groaning from in between her legs, adding to her pleasure. His nose gently teasing the flesh beneath it as he stiffened his tongue inside of her.

Caitlyn's hips began to jerk and Naruto could feel her inner-muscles clenching around his tongue signaling that she was only moments away from coming. He intensified his efforts, wanting to make her climax hard enough that it could last her until the next time they were able to be together… well if there was a next time.

Pulling her off the bed, Naruto pulled her upright so he could get his tongue deeper, to make the memories of this night even sweeter.

The fingers which had tangled themselves in his hair tightened, gritted teeth muffling her cry of release as orgasm rocked her body.

Naruto pulled away, with a deep shaky breath, "Fuck." He mumbled, before he was once again pulled into Caitlyn's mouth—but not that he was complaining or anything.

Supporting his weight he pushed her back onto the bed, locking his arms over her head, his hips lowering to her entrance—"Wait…" Caitlyn muttered, putting a hand on his chest to halt him.

"What?"

"Next time we get to use the fuzzy cuffs okay?"

**Xx Kay, it's done, not like any of you skipped it anyways xX**

Xx Three Years Later xX

"What is it this time Baa-chan." Naruto growled, as he entered her office. He was wearing his regular assassination uniform, consisting of black form-hugging material, with silver forearm, chest, and leg armor, and an eerie looking white fox mask. The said mask was pulled to rest on his left cheek, revealing his handsome face for all to see.

The blonde then went still when he saw who else was in the office. Beside his god-mother was a hooded man, but not just any hooded man, a Summoner.

"Is this him." The blue cowled man inquired.

"Yes." The Hokage answered grimly, her eyes catching Naruto's as she mouthed 'They know about us'.

"Greetings Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, son of the Fourth Fire Shadow, Minato Namikaze, and the Red Death, Uzumaki Kushina. I am Summoner Jakob, and I'm here to receive you as a representative of the Hit men Alliance to the League."

"What?"

"Surely you were aware—"

"Mr. Jakob, can me and my Godson have some time alone?"

The man looked between the two blonds before bowing, "Of course."

"I'll call you in when I'm done." Tsunade smiled, the smile which soon vanished when the Summoner left the room. The Leader of Konoha Hit men rubbed her temples irritably. "They found out about us, I've been meaning to tell you but I didn't know if—"

"Caitlyn had nothing to do with it Baa-chan I swear—" Naruto blurted out, before sharply closing his mouth his face burning red in embarrassment.

Tsunade waved her hand, in a dismissive gesture. "I know she didn't, I trust your judgment, Naruto, no matter how silly I believe your affair with her may be." The big-busted woman held up her hand, silencing the blonde's retort. "We've been through this Naruto, I'm only stating what I think."

The whiskered blonde muttered something unintelligible.

"As I was saying, it was about time the Summoners did find out about us." The Hokage sighed, before leaning back into her chair. "They strike a hard bargain Naruto, it's either I send a representative or they get involved in our affairs." The blonde's fist clenched. "And with the war coming up we can't afford the Summoner's taking anyone's side.

"But why send me?" the junior blonde questioned. "Why not your apprentice or Kakashi."

Tsunade looked at Naruto coolly her brown eyes sparkling with suppressed mischief. "Well I thought it'd be best for you to go, since the war is coming up we need some alliances with outside sources. You and that Caitlyn girl can help create the bond Konoha and Piltover needs to—"

"Okay, okay!" the blonde shouted, his blush escalating up his neck. "I get it, alright!" His face flushed another shade of crimson. "Sheesh."

Tsunade merely smirked. "Well since the explanation is over with… SUMMONER YOU MAY NOW COME BACK IN!"

Naruto winced, holding back the urge to wince. "No need to use the Big Head Jutsu baa-chan."

Xx

_Welcome to Summoner's Rift_

Naruto looked up at the holographic sky, his eyes wide in amazement. "This is unreal." He breathed, his gaze casting around the arena in awe.

He'd of course seen the Rift on screen, and live once before, but it was nothing compared to the actual thing.

"Alright Whiskers!" Vi's smirked, bringing the blonde's attention to her, she patted the blonde on the back—none to gently mind you-the smirk on her face only getting wider with each passing second, "I'm jungling, which makes you mid, since Jayce is going top, and Cupcake and Blitz are going bot."

"Mid?"

"Midlane." Vi explained, her grin widening into a scary proportion. "Top, as in top lane, bot as in bot lane, and jungling as in I gank the lanes."

"What?"

Jayce let out a sigh, twirling his interchangeable hammer in his gloved hands. "Are you sure we made the right decision on letting this guy be on our team his first time?"

"Don't worry Jayce." Caitlyn said in her normal slight Piltoverian accent. "Just don't die and you should be fine." The Sheriff assured with a small smile, a smile in which Naruto coyly returned.

Vi was watching their exchange with a wide grin. "Don't worry noob, I'll be sure to gank your lane often."

"Noob?" Naruto repeated with a blink, causing Vi to stifle another laugh.

"We're going to lose." Jayce sighed, meanwhile Blitzcrank continued to stare at the brunette and blonde.

"M-y d-a-t-a r-e-a-d-i-n-g-s f-o-r- f-l-e-s-h-l-i-n-g- c-o-m-p-a-t-a-b-i-l-i-t-y a-r-e- g-o-i-n-g- h-a-y-w-i-r-e." The robot 'said' making both Caitlyn and Naruto's eyes widen slightly. "Y-o-u-r n-a-m-e i-s N-a-r-u-t-o c-o-r-r-e-c-t?"

"Yes…"

"W-e-l-l t-h-e-n N-a-r-u-t-o a-r-e y-o-u a-n-d C-a-i-t-l-y-n i-n a—"

Vi punched the robot, finding no other way to get it to shut up, and thus sending Blitzcrank flying into a nearby turrent.

_First Blood._

Naruto blinked, "What?"

_An ally has been slain._

"What?" Naruto repeated, before turning around to see Jayce lying face down on the floor, apparently he face palmed so hard he passed out.

_Thirty seconds till minions spawn._

"For some reason I don't think this is supposed to be happening."

"You're right." Caitlyn chuckled, taking her place at his side. "But this is the League many oddities happen around here…" Her hand discreetly touched his arm, and while this may seem like friendly gesture to some, if you looked closely you'd see Caitlyn's nail lightly tracing over the skin of his forearm. "Now," she said softly, making the blonde shiver slightly, "why don't you go to the shop there and buy yourself three health potions and boots, while I get myself a Dorans blade."

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter was more smut than anything, but hey! I know a lot of you liked it ;PPP.**

**Anywho, tell me what you think/want next/whatever!**

**Know that I do take every comment into consideration, and all that shit!**

**Holla if you like, Boo if ya don't!**

**-OSM**

**(Awesome ;P c what I did ther)**

**P.S. Yes i know I made Caitlyn Oc, but Naruto has a habit in bringing out the best of people, so lets just go with it yes?**

**P.S.S. Can i get to 5 reviews pls?**


	2. Ahri the Nine-tailed Fox

**Hey all because people have requested this pairing so much here it is, and here's also some more action, but not much...**

**ALSO ELEVEN REVIEWS!? OMFG YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING :DDDDDDDDDD. I was like adahfewof;nwopvnmpveyewhpenmxhxf when I saw them! I love ya'll and I hope I answered some, if not most of your reviews…. Well I think I did :/**

**Alright now onto the story thank you again XOVERMASTA FOR BEING AWESOME! :PPP**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Naruto or Ahri... or League of Legends, or Bleach or, Rand V plus vampire, or you know what i'll never own anything but this story.**

* * *

**Ahri The Nine Tailed Fox: The Sealed**

* * *

"Is it ready?"

"Yes."

"… Thank you for meeting me down here."

"It's no problem, small compared to what I owe you…" The voice paused before asking. "Are you sure you need to do this?"

"There's no other way."

"I'm sure there are other possibilities we can work out."

"Uzushiogakure, my mother's home, was destroyed everything in their turned to ash… their sealing techniques our only hope—my only hope— were brought down with them, which means by the time we do find something it'll be too late."

"Naruto." Dull green eyes reached up to meet cerulean blue. "We can find something; you don't need to do this… any of this."

The whiskered blonde only smiled sadly, his eyes turning slightly bitter. "I have to Gaara, you know I do. When I die the Jubi will be set free, it's… better this way… better for all of us."

"What about Hinata—what about your dream." The red head urged his voice uncharacteristically full of prompting. "You can't become Hokage if you're sealed away."

Naruto grimaced, hesitation flashed across his face, before just as quickly disappearing.

His mouth set itself into a firm line, and his eyes hardened with resolve. "Begin the sealing Gaara."

"What will happen if someone finds and releases you?" Gaara interrupted, "will you be able to deal with the fact that you unleashed the Jubi on them?"

"My clones will be able to seal me again—"

"And where will you hide again?" The red head inquired his nonexistent eyebrow raised. "You were lucky enough I was able to make this cavern with the help of my sand and Tenzo's Earth jutsu."

"I know Gaara—I know this—but I… I'll find a way." The blonde turned away. "Start the sealing now."

The former jinchuuriki sighed, staring at his friend—no… brother in what would probably be the last time.

"Very well," He said monotonously, his hands going through seals, from his side nine other Naruto's were doing the same. "Know that you will be missed by all Naruto."

"Thank you." The blonde said softly, his gaze fixed in place on the ceiling, as Gaara and the clones finished the last of the seals.

"Good bye." The red-head croaked as the clones dispelled. "My brother."

* * *

Xx 3,000 Years later xX

"What does this mean." A hand moved along the ancient stone, it was dark in the cave, the only thing visible was the head light, and the white of the person's eyes as they scanned the walls uncertainly. "These ruins, I've never seen anything like this."

"You find something sir?" A man in a blue cloak appeared over the younger man's shoulder.

"Yes I believe I have, it looks to be older than all the other things I found so far." The blonde explorer traced the symbols curiously. "In fact if I didn't know any better…" Suddenly a flash of yellow magic escaped the man's hand, firing up the wall in a large sweep.

As it passed the ruins, millions of kanji symbols were revealed; sweeping upwards the whole thing looked to be several tens of meters high.

"T-That was—"

"Amazing." Ezreal smirked, "Bring the other Summoners here, I think I got something!"

Xx

"This language." One of the more senior Summoner's gasped, his hands reaching to feel the stone. "This is the language of the Kuni (Nations)."

"Kuni?"

"Yes, said to be powerful magic users of long ago." The Summoner shook his head in disbelief. "The only records I've read tell you next to nothing about their ways, and yet here you've found an entire wall of their language." The man smiled. "You truly are exceptional Ezreal."

The Champion smiled before his face took upon a thoughtful expression, "Are you able to read any of this?"

The Summoner glanced up at the ruin, "I am able to only translate a couple of sentences perhaps Felix will know more." He mused. "I'll go find him now."

"Alright." Ezreal said. "I'll wait here then."

The Summoner nodded, before exiting the Explorers field of vision; the said Explorer was once again touching the wall his eyes wide in curiosity.

"You have to wonder," He chuckled. "Why they'd put a huge slab of this shit in the middle of a random cave..."

_Croak._

Ezreal turned around his magical bow in hand, a spark of magic alight in his palm, "Wha—"

_Croak._

"A toad?" The blonde blinked, before a sigh escaped him. "You scared me little guy."

_Croak, _the toad tilted its head to the side, before making a 'follow' motion with its hand.

"Wait, did you just—"

_Croak! _It leaped away.

"H-Hey wait up!" Ezreal called, before dashing after the toad that somehow kept a steady three feet in front of him the whole time. "Where are we going?"

_Croak! _

Left, Ezreal marked the path with a strike of magic.

Right, Right, He kicked his shoes onto the walls leaving a long streak of mud.

Left. Another use of magic..

Right, another shoe mark.

Straight, straight—and suddenly the toad stopped, making Ezreal almost stumble at his abruptness.

_Croak._

Ezreal looked up, gaping at the scene before him, before looking back at the toad who was staring at him with weird amber eyes.

"Where have you taken me?" The Explorer whispered.

Xx

A face flashed through his mind, a tear filled smile. Emerald orbs staring at his own for what would be the last time.

"_Naruto… I…"_

"_No Sakura-chan it's alright, save your strength, Ino is coming it'll be alright."_

"_Naru—"_

"_Shhh."_

"_I-I'm sorry… about everything… Sasuke I… I was so blind, I-I'm so sorry."_

"_It's alright Sakura-chan… everything will b-be alright now."_

"_Naruto… kiss me."_

Faces flashed through his mind.

Shikamaru… Neji… Kakashi… Itachi…

Everyone, who died for him… And finally the Jubi who's single eye stared right back at his for what seemed like an eternity.

"_**You and Kurama cannot keep me sealed forever."**_

Naruto didn't miss a beat. _"Doesn't mean we won't try."_

The day of his sealing was a constant flash of memories, the expression of regret on Gaara's face forever etched in his mind.

"_Good bye… My brother."_

And then just as all these memories were piling in his head he was…. free.

"Sir can you hear me?"

_What… _Lights shined in his eyes, and Naruto winced as his pupils adjusted.

"Where is he from?"

"Why are the Kuni's writing in scripted all over his body?"

"Are you one of the Kuni?"

Naruto's eyes darted around, his face crinkled up in confusion. What were these people saying?

"Excuse me." Naruto's eyes darted to the source of the familiar language; he met the hooded eyes of an elderly man. "Who are you?"

The blonde licked his lips, and swallowed, his throat was incredibly dry. "I could ask you the same question." He finally replied when his throat gained back some moisture—even then it came out hoarse.

"Touché." The man chuckled, all other conversation ceasing to listen to the both of them. "My name is Felix, Summoner Felix."

"Namikaze Naruto." The whiskered blonde greeted with a slight bow. "If you don't mind me asking Felix-san who are you guys?"

"Do you have anywhere to go Naruto?" the blue-cowled man asked suddenly.

The whiskered blonde raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"Ah… no."

He could see delight appear in Felix's eyes that immediately put him on edge. "Are you a warrior?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "You can say that I suppose, why?"

"Do you need help with something?" The Summoner inquired, dodging Naruto's question with his own.

"Again why do you ask?"

"Because I think we can help each other out." Felix grinned before offering the blonde a hand. "How would you feel about joining the League of Legends?"

Xx

"Thank you Soraka-san." Naruto said with a polite bow, as a… purple skinned mutant of some sorts, handed him some pills and a glass of water.

The woman smiled in reply before leaving his room, the whiskered blonde quickly gulped down the pills, feeling a rush of energy surge through his body leaving him feeling rejuvenated.

A knock on his door made him snap out of his slight daze, "Come in."

"So the magic worked." Felix grinned, as he entered the room. "You can now speak and understand our language!"

"Yeah, but it's a bit odd though." Naruto said thoughtfully. "I mean my voice sounds different when I speak now."

"You're just used to pronouncing things differently that's all." Felix assured, before crossing his arms. :how are you feeling?"

"A bit sore, but those pills Soraka-san gave me are helping."

"Good, good."

"So what's the plan now?"

"Well," Felix shifted the glasses on his nose. "Since you've already been through the Judgement—"

Naruto winced slightly at this as the flashbacks of the war came crashing through his mind once again.

"They've scheduled your first match tomorrow, so you best get some sleep." He offered the whiskered blonde a room key. "Building A, Room 10, be careful the… being who lives next to you is known to like men."

"Thanks…" Naruto said as he hesitantly accepted the key, inwardly he let out a dry chuckle at the irony of the number.

"I'll be off then, and I suggest the same for you Naruto-san." Felix bowed before exiting the room, leaving the blonde alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Xx

_**Welcome to Summoner's Rift.**_

"Well fuck me." Naruto gaped as he stared out into the forest, this place couldn't… just couldn't be real.

"If I were you," The blonde turned at the western twang to meet the serious face of Graves. "I wouldn't use that language out on the Fields; some Summoner's might actually take you seriously."

"Know from experience Graves?" Nasus questioned, with teasing in his deep tone.

"Wouldn't you like to know Dog-breath?" The Outlaw chuckled before heading to the shop to buy a Doran's blade.

Nasus snorted, as he bought a two ward, five health pots, and three mana potions. Naruto himself looked at the shop, uncertain what to buy.

"Buy two wards, eight health." Lee Sin said, coming in from behind Naruto. "It's a good build for your first game; you don't need mana since you use the other form of Ki."

"You mean chakra?"

"Yes."

"Huh… Well thanks Lee-san." The blonde said, even though he was still slightly confused with this whole situation.

"No problem," The blind monk smiled. "Head down the mid-lane, remember not to go to close the enemy turrent, and you should be fine."

Naruto was about to nod before catching himself, "Thanks."

_**Thirty seconds until minions spawn.**_

"We are teammates for this match, we help eachother." Lee replied before heading off to red. "Help me with the Lizard Elder."

Naruto bought his items, before following, Taric, and Graves just behind him. His skin prickled under Taric's gaze though, making him look back at the Gem Knight uncomfortably.

_Is he staring at my ass? _The blonde grimaced, before speeding up.

_**Minions have spawned.**_

After taking down the Elder—Naruto almost taking the buff for himself—the blonde went to his lane, killing the enemy minions with his katana, after warding both bushes. His gaze shot nervously to the darkness of the enemy turrent, he couldn't make out anyone yet… what was going on?

His answer came to him when an orb of what looked to be chakra shot at him, the blonde side stepped out of the way, eyes narrowing as his opponent came into view.

She was pretty… ok not pretty, gorgeous. She looked a little bit like Kurenia-sensei except she was much more endowed her eyes also amber instead of crimson. From her head sprouted… two white fox ears, the color of freshly fallen snow, and nine tails flowing from her back. She was looking at the blonde with half-lidded eyes, a seductive smile on her almost-perfect features.

Naruto gulped, in a way he hoped discreet, apparently not when the fox-woman's smile widened.

"So you're the new champion." The vixen said her voice definitely having a flirty edge to it. "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Ahri." She looked at him with those golden eyes, and Naruto actually began to sweat a little. "And who might you be handsome?" She almost out right _purred _at him now.

The blonde haired shinobi flushed red, _holy crap._

"N-Naruto." The blonde cleared his throat. "Naruto Namikaze."

"Nice name." Ahri commented almost lazily, as she swung her orb at a creep, pushing out her bust slightly as she did so. Naruto's face couldn't have turned redder if he tried. "Naruto… this is my Summoner's fourth game so please… please be gentle with me." She whispered, looking up at him through her long dark lashes.

The blonde's jaw went slack, and at Ahri's laugh he quickly closed it, turning his face away from her in embarrassment.

_Holy Mother of Ramen. _The whiskered blonde thought as he swung his katana at a caster minion. He glanced at Ahri from the corner of his eye; the said vixen was simply farming neither pushing nor giving up her space in the lane. _Why do I always get the crazies?_

He snapped out of his musing when Ahri blew him a kiss, the kiss expanding to form a heart shape, from the ward's vision in the bushes Naruto could see the errr… spear guy of Demacia prepare to charge at him.

Naruto shot out of the Charm's way, from his hand a blue orb—similar to Ahri's—began to appear in his palm.

Without warning he dashed towards the still hiding Xin, arm extended as the ball of chakra grinded into the man's flesh. "RASENGAN!" He screamed before the announcer spoke through the speakers.

_**First Blood.**_

Before Naruto had time to react he saw an Ahri's orb of Deception pass through his chest, his chakra, as well as health was drained from his body.

_What was…? _Seeing the orb begin to come back the whiskered blonde shot out of the way from his pocket he threw out a kunai, nicking the fox's ear. Using her surprise to his advantage the blonde used transported behind Ahri.

If you looked at the kunai closely enough you'd see seals interlacing the handle, that's right. Naruto had found a way to replicate his father's signature jutsu—not completely—but even so it was just as efficient as his.

Naruto was able to slice her with his katana before she retaliated throwing another Charm at him, making the blonde stumble forward, three prongs of blue fire then surrounded her, before firing at the blonde.

Naruto—who'd finally regained his footing—winced as they burned into his skin, dodging to the side of another Orb of Deception he pulled out his katana. From it a slight screeching sound could be heard.

"Take this." The blonde growled before charging, the sword slicing cleaning through the vixen's chest.

_**Naruto has slain an enemy.**_

The blonde smirk of triumph slowly faded when he met her now lifeless eyes.

The League had explained the enemy would respawn after he killed them but still… Looking at her, the blonde felt his heart hammering. Even with the blood that now dribbled from her lips, and the whisker-like scars, similar to his own, she looked like Hinata.

The blonde gulped, as her body then dissipated in his arm's signaling she had respawned.

Slowly getting up the blonde wiped the sweat from his brow, before signaling to his summoner (as they showed him how) he was ready to head back to base.

He could already tell his first battle on the Fields, would probably be one of the longest in his life.

Xx

In the end he didn't do badly, with a score of 15/7/8, Naruto was one of the reason's his team won. From both sides Summoners and Champions told him good job; the woman although whom he had yet to hear from then came up from behind him.

"You did well." She smiled, before offering her hand to shake. "I believe what we shared on the Field wasn't a proper introduction, I'm Ahri."

"Naruto." The blonde said grasping her hand in a shake.

Ahri smirked, her hand lingering in his longer than it should've. "Well _Naruto." _The blonde felt a shiver go up his spine at the sound of his name, "I'm exhausted, so if you don't mind, would you escort me back to my room?"

The whiskered blonde blinked, before slowly nodding. "Sure, I guess. Where's your room?"

"Building A, Room 9." At this Naruto's blood ran cold, remembering Feliz's warning, the blonde felt the urge to back away from the fox…

But then again if he did so he would just be a giant hypocrite wouldn't he?

"Really?" The blonde grinned, "That's right next to my room!"

"It's perfect then." Ahri smirked, a sinister gleam in her eyes—which the blonde tried to ignore.

She then grabbed his arm, looping hers around it, and basically pressed herself into his body… as in fully into his damn twenty-three year old (and still horny) body. Naruto's face became tinted with pink when he felt her very well endowed chest press into his triceps.

"A-Alright then, l-let's go." He stuttered, Ahri's grin becoming even wider with each word he spoke.

Xx

They walked down the halls, side by side, their legs touching, as well as their arms.

To many they'd look like a couple, but they'd just met, and Naruto had no idea how exactly he had found himself in this damn situation.

"So…" Naruto cleared his throat and attempted to break the silence. "How long have you been with the League?"

"About a year," Ahri answered easily. "They're helping me with a certain… thirst I have."

"Thirst?"

"Mhmm."

Naruto gulped softly, "A thirst for what?"

"Just something."

"What type of something?"

"You're a curious little boy aren't you?" Ahri murmured, and before her could reply he found himself suddenly pushed against the wall. Ahri's body pressing more into his, while her leg went between his thighs, holding him thus pinned. "But if I told you I have a feeling you wouldn't be walking me to my room right now." She said softy, Naruto having a slight problem understanding her due to the closeness of her thigh to his crotch.

"W-Well we're not walking anymore." He managed to get out, and Ahri smirked at him.

"Do you really want to know?" Naruto nodded, and she smiled sinisterly. "I thirst for life essences, I kill for them, I'm a monster, I know no mercy." She brought her face closer to the blonde's whose expression was now unreadable. "You can scream if you wish, or run, all men do when they find out about me… that is if I don't charm them first…" Ahri trailed off when something… amazing hit her nose. It smelled so… perfect.

She looked down, and her eyes widened when she saw an orb—much like her own Orb of Deception—glowing in Naruto's palm. He brought it up to her, and her eyes stayed glued onto it, the smell so divine it made her mouth water.

Naruto was meanwhile sizing up her reaction, and his theory was then proved right. "You take chakra to maintain that form huh?"

"W-What." Ahri gasped when the orb disappeared leaving the smell lingering slightly in the air.

"You can take some from me if you want."

The fox-woman's eyes widened in shock, as she turned to look at the blonde, he met her eyes with only pure honesty.

"I have plenty of chakra to spare, and if you take from me in small doses that should keep your hunger sated." He brushed her cheek with his thumb, pushing away a tear she didn't know she shed, off her cheek. "And don't call yourself a monster, no one as beautiful as you should call yourself such an ugly name."

"I-I." Ahri swallowed, she loosened her grip on the blonde, and Naruto moved his arms to wrap around her waist.

And he held her as she cried, before bringing her back to her room where she slept, in peace with herself for the first time in a long time.

* * *

Xx Three months later

Knock. Knock.

Naruto glanced to his door, before his eyes moved back to the ceiling. He didn't feel like seeing or talking to anyone—not even Ahri today…

Knock. Knock.

_They're in a better place now… _Naruto reassured himself, as he rolled over to his side. _They're in a better place…_

Knock. Knock.

_Some people just can't take a hint_, the blonde sighed before yelling a, "Come in." the door opened to reveal an unshaven and bed-ragged Felix. "Whoa, man." The blonde said, getting up from his bed, "Are you ok?"

The Summoner waved him off. "I'm fine I just haven't been able to get much sleep." The man stood in the blonde's room for a while surveying the blankness of it all, before clearing his throat. "Now I want you to realize this is hard for me as I'm a pretty prideful person but you see I… I need your… help."

"Okayyy." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "With what?"

"The ruins."

"The ruins?"

"Yes they're written in your language no?" Felix conjured up documents from his sleeve offering it to the blonde. "We were hoping—I was hoping—you could translate some of this for us. This language is unfamiliar to me."

"I'll try." Naruto shrugged, reaching for the files.

He pulled out a picture, his eyes narrowing as he did so. "Some of this is in Suna code…" He glanced up at the Summoner with a dry look. "You're lucky I can read this, because this code is only taught from mouth to mouth." He glanced back down at the picture. "It says…" The blonde stopped his eyes widening as he read over the text. "This is…"

"What is it?" Feliz inquired leaning forward slightly.

"D-Do you have the top of tablet with you now?"

"Picture thirty why—"

"Just a moment," Naruto mumbled, shuffling through the papers. "What's the order?"

"Thirty to one, now what's going—"

"It's a message." Naruto explained, grasping the photographs like a life line. "A message for me."

Xx

Ahri stormed into Gragas' bar, ignoring some of the cat calls, she shot her narrowed eyes gaze around the bar before her gaze settled on a familiar blonde, whom had way too many sake bottles next to him to be legal.

"Naruto!" Ahri called out, walking up next to the whiskered blonde. "Naruto what are you doing!?"

The blonde blinked, as he turned around, eyes glazed. "Huh? Ohhhhhhss Ahriiiii!" He cheered, the fox-woman's nose crinkled slightly as the smell of alcohol hit her sinuses. "Yeahshhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I'mnnn, fineeee." The blonde slurred, staggering to his left. "Jusht hassd a bit tooo much ta drink tis all!" Naruto then let out a laugh before stumbling into fox-hybrid, his arms going around her waist, making the vixen blush slightly.

"I-I'm going to take you back to your room." Ahri told him, slapping his hand away, as he reached for his sake cup. "No you've had enough."

"B-B-But I pay for tis oneee."

"Too bad." She growled, pulling the blonde's arm over her shoulder, allowing him to put some of his now dead weight, on her.

"But my dwwinnnk!" Naruto groaned as he was hefted out of the bar.

"Come again!" Gragas called as he drank what was left of the blonde's cup.

"Come on!" Ahri grunted pushing the shinobi through the halls.

The blonde merely giggled, the alcohol clouding his mind to a point of no return. "D'ya wanna know why I drank t'night?" He questioned, his head moving to rest at the crook of her neck.

"I'll listen, if you'll walk a bit." Ahri suggested her arms tiring from the constant strain of Naruto's body weight—the fact he was basically breathing on her neck now didn't help her concentration.

"S'ok!" Naruto grunted, "I like it better when youse carry me." He kissed her neck now, making Ahri almost drop him in shock. "I drank cause read some ruins bout ma people! My broffff, Gaara''s left it ta me… Read some of te stuff, some of it was jussssssttt messed up!"

"I see." Ahri said patiently, rolling her shoulder to get Naruto's arm more secured on it.

"Yeppppp, it's also the annnieeeeversary of ta wars of the Shinobi nations, I drank a tribute ta my comrades!"

The fox-woman glanced at the blonde. "Do you miss them?"

"My comradesss?"

"Yeah…"

"Coursee." Naruto answered, even drunk his cerulean eyes showed their honesty. "But if I stayed I's never've met ya."

"W-What?' Ahri stammered, a bright blush covering her whiskered face, even though she'd reached his apartment she took no notice.

But Naruto did. The blonde narrowed his eyes looking back between his apartment and the vixen that stood in front of him.

He smiled then. "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" He murmured, placing both hands on the wall, trapping her to him.

"Naru—" She stopped when he began to place feather-light kisses down her jaw, making her thighs clench in result. His right hand moved from the wall to shoulder, slowly he began to move it downward; to land on her breast. He cupped it with his hands, giving it a light squeeze—which then snapped Ahri out of her daze.

"S-Stop, Naruto." She groaned, placing her hands to his chest. "You're drunk, you're not think—"

He silenced her with a kiss, shoving his tongue forcefully into her mouth. Usually at this time—if it was any other man—Ahri would start to take the life essence from them… but Naruto wasn't just _any _man.

"I wamph yous." The blonde moaned, against her lips, and tongue—barely understandable, as his hands moving to unbutton his shirt.

"Naruto stop now." Ahri ordered, amber eyes flashing dangerously, as she pulled away, her hands pushing against his chest slightly harder.

Naruto wasn't listening though, searching his pocket to pull out his room key, even intoxicated his enhanced eyesight allowed him to slip the key into the hole, unlocking the door.

And before Ahri could react Naruto grabbed her by the waist hauling her with him into his room. Slamming the door shut, and locking it again, the whiskered blonde all but pushed Ahri into the door, hands roaming her body in an almost desperate fashion.

"Ahriiiiiiii." Naruto groaned/slurred into the skin of her neck. "I… I miss them, but you're here with me… You're with me now." He looked up at her his eyes slightly hazy. "You won't lie to me…" He nuzzled her cheek, "you won't…. leave me."

"Naruto, you're not thinking straight." The fox hybrid said calmly, even as the blonde's hands crept up her skirt.

"No," he muttered, "I'm thinking more clearly about this than I ever have before." His hands slid under her skirt to run up and down her leg. "Ahri I—"

"What is making you do this?" The fox-woman hissed even angrily even as his hand slowly slid under her panties.

Naruto's eyes visibly darkened before he muttered. "That bitch betrayed me the day I left." His hands slid back out of her panties and skirt, so he could rest his face in his hands. "She didn't love me Ahri, she lied to me… She found someone else the fucking next day I…"

He took a deep breath, his face then hiding in the crook of her neck, "I-I'm happy for my friends, I am." He brought his face up to hers now, pressing his whiskered cheek against her own tenderly, Ahri barely resisting her reaction to flinch as the smell of sake entered her nose. "I'm happy for them…" He repeated, moving back down to place a tender kiss on her collar bone, "I'm glad that they lived without me ruining their happiness. I'm glad they lived without fear of the Jubi ever to rise again."

He sucked on her shoulder, then on her neck, Ahri no longer struggling, only listening to the grief in the usually easy-going blonde's voice.

"I-I'm glad my friends found love in each other, glad someone I viewed as I little brother became the Seventh Hokage. Glad that my former lover found someone, even though it had to be someone I viewed as a good friend." His arms wrapped around the vixen's waist, and Ahri could feel the wetness of her soon-to-be lover's tears on her throat, as he cried pitifully. "I-I'm glad they all died with smiles on their faces, and their children by their death bed…"

Ahri raised her right hand, massaging it into the blonde's scalp, while the other made small circles on his back.

"B-But even as happy I am for them I… I want…" He looked up at her then, "I… I can't help but be jealous of them… of how easy it was for them, when I always have to work for what I want."

Ahri fingers slowly traced his jaw, "What do you want now?" she whispered, Naruto catching her hand in his own, before placing a tender kiss on her palm.

"You." He murmured, intertwining their fingers, then he grinned cheekily. "And don't worry this isn't my drunkness talking."

Ahri laughed before bringing his head up to hers, pulling him into a deep kiss.

**Xx**

Somehow Naruto managed to get both her shirt and his off, without breaking the kiss even once, which took some serious ripping skills on his part. The blonde noted Ahri's displeasure of the fact when she sank her teeth into his lower lip, her sharpened canines nicking it, drawing a slight drop of crimson.

Naruto only chuckled against her lips, knowing that he definitely couldn't blame that on alcohol. The almost-laugh, halted in his throat as he shuddered when Ahri's finger's ever-so-slightly skimmed down his abdomen.

The feather light touch made his muscles tighten as it passed, he felt the vixen smirk against his lips, and he responded by rolling his hips.

A sharp intake of air, and it was his turn to smirk.

He pulled away from her then, only to begin a new exploration of her body as his tongue lightly trailed a path down her neck. He came face to face with his new target, her bra—which was quickly discarded. Naruto just sat there for a second, his eyes wide as he stared at her bare bosom, before his gaze flickered up to meet the amber eyes of his lover. His eyes never broke contact as; he ever so slightly extended his tongue and licked her right nipple.

Ahri immediately let out a breathy moan, pushy her chest closer to his mouth. Naruto raised his hands, placing his right one on her left breast, while tangling the other one in her silky black hair. He licked her again, gaining back some of his sexual confidence—this time using more tongue, his left hand squeezing her breast as he did so. Meanwhile, the woman above him just leaned back, her mouth slightly agape, enjoying the simulation the blonde was bringing her.

It wasn't long before he began to suckle on her breast, doing the best impression her could of a sex-crazed newborn. He flipped her nipple in his mouth, nipping slightly, before lapping his tongue around the areola. He'd switch breast once in a while leaving a hot open mouthed kiss along her breasts and collar bone, sucking, licking, and marking everywhere he touched.

Soon though, he began to get curious, and his hands slowly slipped down to rest on her thighs. He once again looked up at Ahri silently, but surely asking for permission.

His reply was her signature seductive smile, and a slight tilt of the head.

He growled, releasing her nipple with a pop, as he pulled down her skirt, leaving everything bare except for her womanhood… but they'd get to that later.

Suddenly, though the tables turned, when Ahri shimmied out of his arms, and slammed her lips into his. And while he was lost in the sensations and taste of her lips, she had slowly pulled him towards the bed. Her legs wrapping around his waist like vices as she pushed him down.

Naruto groaned audibly, when her finger began to circle his left nipple, her other hand feeling the muscle around his backside, enjoying the movement as he flexed. There was a sharp intake of breath as she began to make lazy circles around his bellybutton, and then the trail of hair that led downwards into his navy pants.

The blonde's eyes closed, his Adam's apple bobbed, as he swallowed shakily. Ahri smirked as her hand went almost sinisterly slow downwards; her fingers lightly teased the hem of his pants before going under, Naruto stiffened in both anticipation and anxiety.

"Ahr—Gah!" He choked out, when she grabbed him, her hand slowly stroking up and down his length. "Gods—Ungh."

"What's the matter _Naruto _?" Ahri murmured, her lips trailing over the pulse of his neck, she nipped slightly at the bump. "Fox got your tongue?"

"Ughhhhhhhhh!" Was her only reply as she pumped her hand, Naruto's eyes rolling to the back of his head in pleasure.

Her finger flicked over the tip each time she came up, and tugged gently at the blond curls when she came down, and then lightly massaging what hung below. The blonde let out a cry when he felt her nail drag gently over him.

Holy fuck he was sensitive… then again if you didn't have sex in three thousand years you'd have to guess anyone would be.

When he felt that achingly familiar rise in his stomach he took a deep breath and managed out a—"S-Stop." Ahri looked at him and he swallowed again. "The first time I come again I want it to be with you."

The vixen blinked once before a soft smile appeared on her face. "Well then." She leaned down to place a tender kiss on his lips. "we'll need to take care of these pants of your first won't we?"

**Xx **

"HE AND AHRI ARE WHAT!?"

"LET'S TROLL HIM, AND PUT HATEFUL MESSAGES ABOUT HIM ON SUMMONERSBOOK!"

"NO LET'S WRITE HIM A BUNCH OF HATEMAIL, AND THREATS!"

"LET'S DO FUCKING BOTH!"

"HELL YEAH!"

Naruto sweat dropped, as he passed a group of younger, raging Summoners, his hands intertwined with the object of their affection's.

Their eyes narrowed as the blonde passed, and Naruto discreetly flashed them the finger, as he said, "Don't those Summoners have something better to do?"

"Obviously not." Ahri laughed, her head moving to rest on his shoulder.

They walked a few down a few more halls before she sucked on his neck lightly, and Naruto felt some of his chakra being pulled out of him, making him roll his eyes. "If you want some you just have to ask."

"Yes, but it's so much fun doing this in front of those Summoners." The vixen said throatily, from the background you could hear Naruto's enraged fans raving about the fox-woman's actions.

"Hmmm." The whiskered man hummed, placing a kiss on her forehead. "I just hope those reporters leave soon they're making me uncomfortable."

Flash.

"And the paparazzi too." Naruto added with a groan.

"Just ignore them."

"It's hard too."

Ahri turned to look at him, a seductive smile crossing her foxlike features, "Then why don't we go somewhere more… _private." _

Immediately the blonde perked, if he was a dog his tail would be wagging. "My room or yours?"

"I was thinking more like the Training Rooms, but…" Ahri's hand then, wrapped around his waist, and Naruto flushed when he felt her hand intrude his back pocket. "What you're suggesting sounds much better…" She nuzzled her nose into his throat kissing it gently. "I'm thinking… my room is good, yes?"

"S-Sure." Naruto stuttered as the hand squeezed his rear, as he turned around his intention obviously to walk back to her apartment.

"I was thinking about something quicker, darling."

Naruto flushed again when he felt her hand pull on his belt, the other one discreetly brushing against the front of his pants.

"Quicker, right." He said, pulling her into his arms bridal style as he flashed to her room, leaving a bunch of angry fan boys and girls, a mob of reporters, and paparazzi blushing at their very forward actions.

* * *

**DONE**

**HUFF, HUFF THIS TOOK ME FOREVER!**

**I wanted a plotline that would work, cause I hate those stories were it's just straight up them fucking, and no plot, so yeahssssss.**

**If it sucks sorry, it's a lot of work in making a good plot/story in one chapter… but it's also much less time consuming then just a whole story. **

**Soo yeah!**

**I'm thinking about Sona next or Katarina, but if you guys want a certain champ done, give me a holler! I might make part twos or a separate one-shot all together for a pairing.**

**ALSO IN CASE YOU DIDN'T UNDERSTAND GAARA WAS THE ONE WHO WROTE THE RUINS TO TELL NARUTO HOW HIS COMRADES LIVES WENT! IT WAS MEANT TO BE REMNISCING FOR THE BLONDE BUT MADE HIM FEEL SLIGHTLY WORSE INSTEAD!**

**-OSM**

**P.S. I'm thinking about making Naruto/PJO one shots, but those will be a little harder I admit…**

**P.P.S. Oh yeah, REVIEW PLEASE! :)))))s I upload th**

**P.P.P.S. truthfully I didn't like how some of this chapter turned out so I may reupload later FYI! Also not all these chapters will have lemonish thing**


	3. Elise the Spider Queen

**HEY ALL**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THOSE REVIEWS :))))**

**Alright I know what some of you are thinking now that you've seen the chapter tittle—WHAT I THOUGHT YOU SAID SONA WAS NEXT YOU LIAR!**

**And to answer that, yes she **_**was, **_**but then as I wrote some of Elise's story ahead of time, and reread Sona's I decided that I didn't like were the one-shot was going and am in the process of redoing that one. Idk if you guy's noticed, but I'm trying to not redo, the same story line over and over—I'm really putting an effort into making each one-shot slightly unique. **

**So anyways back onto the topic of Sona, that chapter won't be coming out for a while cause I'm again rethinking the plot. I think Katarina or Lux will be next idk yet because I'm in the process of brainstorming those too…**

**Sooooo, for this chapter I know I may get some flames for it, but honestly this is how I feel Naruto should've ended up like, because idk how he could've gone through all that shit Konaha put him through and still come out with a smile… I mean seriously?**

**I would honestly snap, and although Naruto will not be snapping in this chapter he will come close, so fair warning! **

_**WARNING SMARTER NARUTO, DARKER NARUTO, AND ALL IN ALL JUST AN OOC NARUTO**_

* * *

**Elise the Spider Queen: The Tangled Webs We Weave**

* * *

_Foolish, _was the first word Elise thought of whenever the word mortal came to her mind.

Mortals were such foolish creatures, sure she was mortal once, but with the help of her Spider God she became like him, immortal, all powerful, beyond anything insignificant mortals could ever touch.

Elise ignored the looks as she walked through the town, she could feel the mortal men eye her body, eyes full of lust; reminding the Spider Queen of the only thing these men were good for, sex.

"A-Ah, Mistress Elise!"

The woman turned to meet the excited gaze of one of her many followers.

"S-Sorry to bother you Mistress." The peasant woman bowed, "b-but I was wondering when you were going to bring some of us to see the Spider God."

The brunette was able to keep her features composed, despite her annoyance she couldn't spend one day without one asking her that question could she. "Soon." She said serenely, a gentle smile on her face. "My God has to send me a sign first."

"Y-Yes." The woman's eyes shined with excitement. "Of course," she bowed again. "Again sorry to bother you Mistress, have a good day."

"May the Spider God bless you." Elise answered resisting the urge to sneer, as the woman bowed once more before scurrying off. "Tch." She muttered. "Mortals…"

"GET OUT!"

_Thud!_

"Hey let go of—"

_Crash._

The woman turned just in time to see a bundle of orange being hurled out of a shop, the figure rolled once, before stopping itself with an outstretched hand.

Normally Elise would just walk away, uncaring about mortal problems but… the figure… he literally _leaked_ of _power._

The orange bundle's head then looked up, eyes the color of sapphire, and burning brighter than any flame at the Spider God's temple.

The power, the potential, the anger in those eyes, reflected to Elise all the things the boy was.

He was an outcast, the loneliness, the pain, and the hatred—small almost unnoticeable—but still there shone in the child's eyes, he looked up at the shopkeeper with barely suppressed rage. His eyes spoke for him; he wanted revenge, revenge against the people who've condemned him. But in those eyes she also saw the despair, the sadness, the hunger for some kind of recognition.

Judging by the baggy clothing he wore, she could guess he was trying to hide his malnourishment. It was a smart move; people would be too busy paying attention to the ridiculous look of the clothes than the boy himself.

"If you can't pay for it then get out!" The woman heard the shopkeeper say as she walked closer.

The boy simply glared at the man, hands tightening into tiny fists.

"Is there a problem here?" Elise called; halting the young blonde's response.

Both of the male's eyes snapped to her, and both pairs bugged out slightly at the sight that awaited them. Elise smirked internally when she saw the whiskered blonde swallow.

"N-No ma'am." The shopkeeper stuttered. "Just trying to get this trash out of my shop before he stole something."

"I wasn't going to steal anything." The boy said, pointing an accusing finger at the man. "You were the one who put those extra ramen cups in my bag!"

"Got any witnesses brat?" The man spat, raising his fist.

"That's enough." Elise interrupted, noting the blonde's flinch at the fist. "I'll pay for whatever food this young man forgot to pay for."

The shopkeeper straightened looking at the Spider Queen uncertainly. "You sure about that miss?"

Elise only pulled a handful of bills out of her wallet, and handed it to the man. "Yes I'm sure." When he attempted to give her a few bills back, she only waved her hand. "Keep the change."

After all mortal money held no value to her.

The shopkeeper grumbled for a while longer before going back inside his shop. "And don't come back!" he yelled, before shutting the door.

There was a moment of silence, the blonde boy slowly rose to a squatting position, his face was absolutely dumbfounded.

"T-Thank you miss." She heard the boy mutter before he began to pick up a couple of his groceries.

Elise crouched down to the floor, helping him pick up his wide variety of flavors of instant cups. "It's no problem."

Once she picked up the rest of his things, the blonde got up and bowed to her. "Thank you again."

"You're welcome…"

"Oh right, I'm Naruto!" he struck a nice guy pose. "Naruto Uzumaki."

"Elise."

"Elise…" Naruto tested the name, before bowing again. "Thank you again Ms. Elise."

"It was a pleasure Naruto," Elise nodded a pleasant smile on her face. "Perhaps we'll see each other again."

The boy grinned before nodding eagerly. "I'd like that."

The web has been weaved.

Xx

_Shit, shit, shit!_

"You thought you were so smart huh!?"

_SHIT! _

Naruto ducked into an alley way, knowing the streets like the back of his hand, he knew there'd be a fence here, an escape. He jumped onto the gate, clutching the metal like a life line as he pulled himself up.

Just in time too, because just as he jumped over, a glass bottle soared over his head, shattering as it made contact with the brick wall beside him.

"YOU CAN'T RUN BRAT!"

"FUCK YOU!" Naruto hollered back, as he ran down the next alleyway.

Seemed like the shopkeeper was up for a round two, and being who he was Naruto wasn't about to back down from this challenge. Pumping his arms, and breath slightly hitched from the exertion the young boy raced through the streets making a bee-line towards the Hokage Tower—one of the few places where he was actually safe.

But of course, once again, Fate was out to get him, as Naruto rounded the next corner he was hit by a large force… or shall I say a giant hand.

Naruto scrambled to his feet, staring up with wide eyes at the man, who's pushed him. Six-foot five, and about ten times the boy's weight the man looked down at him with a wicked grin. From his side another, much skinnier man—with a just as brutal face—smirked at the blonde, in his hands was a metal bat, which he pounded in his hand threateningly.

"I tolds you ya couldn't run yous brat!" The shopkeeper hunkered down the alley; even from his position of three yards away Naruto could smell the alcohol in his breath.

"W-What do you want?" Naruto snarled, fighting to keep his voice steady, even as the three men began to enclose in.

"You, out of this Village." The man growled, pulling out a switchblade. "Permanently."

At his words the skinnier man lunged forward, the bat swinging at full force to crack into the jinchuuriki's head. The blonde—lucky enough to have superior reflexes—was able to bring up his arm to block the blow.

A sickening crunch was heard, and Naruto let out a cry in pain, he staggered back, into the awaiting hands of the bigger man. The thug grabbed the blonde; swinging him head first, into the brick wall of the alleyway. The boy, simply put, flopped onto the ground, arm twisted awkwardly, and head leaning to the side.

He let out a moan, his teeth clenched to hold back the oncoming tears; blood trickled down his nose, and face. His arm was already swelling from both the bruises and broken bone.

The shopkeeper stood above him now, a wild light in his sick, brown eyes. The switchblade was held out to the side dramatically, as looked down upon the fallen boy. "Any last words, _brat_?"

"Y-Yeah." Naruto looked up at him then, eyes hardened with their resolve, as he spit a clot of both blood and spit at the man. "J-Just remember you n-needed two other guys to take down a fucking seven year old."

The man's eyes shined in their hatred, he clenched the blade's handle before he moved it down in a perfect arch, straight for the young blonde's heart.

_So this is it… _Naruto looked up at the shop keeper, two words in his mind, and they were—_Fuck you._

But before the blade could impale the blonde's chest a web of sticky fibers shot out of the darkness, gluing the knife and the man's hand to the wall.

"W-Wha—" the man looked down at the white threads. "What the hell is—"

Another shot out, this time sealing his mouth closed, then another hit his other arm, five more shooting out of the darkness, stopping the evacuating other two thugs from leaving.

"SMPH MUFFSELF!" The shopkeeper was able to get out from his gag.

From the darkness only a feminine outline could be seen, before… spiders—fucking spiders came at the three men, leaping onto their faces—the men could only scream in silent terror, before the arachnids exploded. The men died instantly, their heads exploding off their bodies, a splatter of blood hit Naruto's cheek, and he barely resisted the urge to flinch… or cry out.

"W-Who?" The blonde questioned, peering into the darkness. He gulped loudly, swallowing some blood along with spit. "Who are—"

The figure stepped into the blonde's field of vision, making the child's eyes widen in surprise.

"M-Miss Elise." Naruto stuttered, falling back on his hands, awe and fear shining in his eyes. "D-Did y-you just…" He looked towards the men then back to her. "T-To save me d-did y-you just…"

"Yes." The woman said coldly. "But what else could I've done, he was going to do the same to you Naruto."

"I-I…" The blonde gulped, staring at the man's dead body. "W-What do we do? I-I can't face the Old Man if he found out that you… That I—" Naruto stopped there, swallowing loudly. "W-What do I-I—"

"Come with me Naruto."

"W-Wha—"

"Become my follower, my student, my companion, I'll teach you to fight, to defend yourself." She gestured towards the corpses. "With me people like them will never think of hurting you again."

Naruto trembled staring at the woman above him with wide eyes.

She was offering all he ever wanted companionship, a reason to fight, a reason to live, an ability to defend himself.

How could he refuse?

"I-I don't—"

"Don't worry about those masked people following you, I already took… care of them."

Naruto's eyes widened even further at the subtle hint, his fists began to clench tightly, as he looked up at the woman with a fearful gaze. "I can—"

I won't leave you alone ever." Elise said softly, and the words died in Naruto's throat, she was so beautiful. Her expression had softened making her look so caring—even with her dark crimson eyes. "As my follower I won't let you leave my side, I'll be your constant companion, just as you'll be mine."

"…"

"I won't ever abandon you; you'll be with me forever."

"I-I…" Naruto stopped himself, before he took a deep breath, meeting her red eyed gaze. "I… will follow you Mistress."

Hook, line, and sinker.

Xx Seven Years Later xX

Elise smiled from underneath her cowl, watching the blonde persuade some of the more… desperate people to follow her and the Spider God; telling them fake promises of salvation, and prosperity.

Originally the Spider Queen was going to offer the young man to the said Spider God as a more powerful offering, but upon learning the silver-tongue the blonde possessed, she decided to take him under her wing… or legs to be more precise. Teaching him the trickery, and skill of the spider, as well as the webs of deceit, and masterful tactics was a much easier task than she had thought. The blonde was a surprisingly fast learner, he soaked up information like a sponge, a prodigy in a way—except his natural talent only took him so far. He worked hard for what he earned, something Elise learned to appreciate.

When she had started training him she came clean as to what she was; and after a brief hesitation he'd accepted it. After all she was the woman whom sheltered, raised, and taught him. She could've had purple wings, ten arms, and four mouths and he would've cared about her just as much.

Now don't get him wrong, he didn't follow her as blindly and obediently as she had hoped…

No quite the opposite in fact, he questioned, every single little thing she did, making her take a step back and rethink before going through with her plans. It was annoying—immensely so—but it had saved her cover a couple of times, and some of her followers lives as well. The blonde, somehow, and someway found a way to squirm his spiky head into her heart; she made him her second-in-command, and in turn he called her his Mistress, and stayed loyal to her.

They had been in constant hiding for the first two years of his departure, before the whiskered blonde had been declared 'deceased' by the Hokage. Naruto had some second thoughts at first, but they were quickly drawn out after Elise had showed him how to mold a web with his chakra.

The blonde could not only mold a web, and summon spiders using the Spider contract—but he was also able to summon, that's right, the Spider God himself. The said God was although, only to be summoned at emergencies.

"Mistress."

The woman looked up to meet the cerulean eyes of the teen. "They have agreed to give us a try; they will attend the meeting tomorrow."

"Perfect." Elise purred, "I'll be expecting them and the… how many others?"

"Ten."

The Spider Queen smirked, "Good, very good… this trip has gone well for us."

"Yes." Naruto agreed, taking his position by her side. "What's our next move after they join us?"

Elise gave him a sideways glance, "What do you think?"

"Well… I think we need to move to a safer location." The blonde admitted, keeping his head low as they passed through the streets. "The people in this town are too loyal to Kami, they're becoming suspicious of us, and the rumors that are spreading will prove to be dangerous if the Raikage or Daimyo catches word."

"And where do you propose we go?" Elise inquired, testing her prodigy.

And Naruto didn't serve to disappoint when he said—"I believe we should move to a different nation altogether—after all—it takes you three months to make it to the Shadow Isles from here, and another three to get back… perhaps we should move closer for our convenience." He took a breath. "Also since the Akatsuki are on the move—and whether they know of my existence or not—I think it will be best for _me _to get out of the Shinobi Countries as quick as possible."

"Then we will." The woman said, straightening her back. "I was getting tired of this scenery anyways." She said with nonchalance, before waving her hand in a dismissive gesture. "Tell the others we are to move in a weeks time."

"Course." The blonde said, before hesitating. "Would you like me to leave a Shadow Clone with you?"

Elise raised an eyebrow looking at the blonde with amusement. "I may be getting older Naruto (not physically) but I'm not helpless."

"O-Of course." Naruto stuttered, flushing red in embarrassment. "Sorry Mistress."

Elise waved him off; if it were any other they would've lost their head by now. "Just do your job."

"Yes ma'am." Naruto said with a mock salute, before leaving, via Body Flicker.

The Spider Queen merely looked at the spot the blonde had formerly occupied, shaking her head. "Sometimes I wonder why I keep you around."

Xx Two years Later xX

"Konoha has been destroyed."

Naruto blinked at the news, his face, although betraying no emotion. "Who?" He asked simply.

"The Akatsuki leader, Pein." Elise answered, almost boredly—once again mortal squabbles didn't concern her in the least—"it seems the man still thinks you're alive, he's looking for you, and decided you're old home was the best way to bait you out."

"Well he's wrong." Naruto said dryly, "Was he stopped?"

"Yes, by this Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura?" The Spider Queen shifted in her seat, "Apparently the Uchiha has been trained by the Toad Sage himself and the Haruno by the Genjutsu Mistress of Konaha, and The Legendary Sucker… Although from what I heard the girl died during the battle, while the boy made it out with a handful of grievous wounds."

Naruto snorted, absent mindedly making a web in his hands. "That's what they get alliancing themselves to such an ungrateful village."

Elise nodded, although she inwardly smiled, to think a long time ago this boy defended the said village. That this boy was not only a part of it, but one of their later key factors… and then she took him.

She made _him HERS._

From the corner of her eyes she eyed the young man, his movements, his quirks, and his small verbal tick that would sometimes make an appearance when he was mad. The things that first she found to be up-most irritating, but then slowly grew to find them endearing. Somehow and in some crazy, idiotic way she found herself… drawn to the blonde.

Maybe it was the fact she never had one so close before, or the fact that she basically raised him from a boy to the man he was today. But whatever it was she found herself to be warming up to the whiskered blonde, maybe in a way just a little more than the colleague he was meant to be. Maybe… just maybe she was starting to fall for him.

Xx Another Two years Later xX

"Mistress Elise there's land up ahead." A male said, trying his best to look presentable in his now sweated through clothing.

"Good," The Queen smiled. "The Spider God has blessed us with these winds… prepare everyone for landing."

"Yes ma'am." The sailor saluted once, before exiting her chamber, the door closed with a small, audible thud.

"We're here."

"I told you it existed." Elise stated smugly, her blonde companion simply rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well you saying there was something outside the Elemental Countries seemed a bit far-fetched to me… considering I never set foot out of the Countries anyway." Naruto shrugged, before moving to sit next to his Mistress on her bed. "What's the plan when we get there?"

"Blend in, and stay low." She admitted softly. "The city-state of Noxus will not welcome us, nor will any of them truthfully, we're going to have to gather recruits from underground."

Naruto nodded, slowly digesting this new situation. "Alright then, I can send some clones to get started right away." He paused. "Where are you going to preach?"

"Below the city-state of Demacia—you'll know it once you see it." Elise interrupted, upon seeing the blonde open his mouth. "It's the city with a bunch of arrogant mortals, who believe they're the picture of justice. The buildings are the color of gold, sapphires, and emeralds… it's actually a very beautiful place." Her nose wrinkled slightly at the confession.

"And the league you've told me about?"

Elise looked at him, a wicked grin appearing on her face. "I'm going to join it of course."

Naruto grunted, trying to hide his displeasure at the fact.

If there was one thing Naruto learned over the almost ten years (now) was that Elise did things her way, which in most cases was a good thing; since the Spider Queen was, mostly always right, and that each and every one of her plans were close to flawless.

But for some reason this… particular plan, just didn't feel right to him.

There was something about this League that seemed… well off., and he was going to get to the bottom of it. No matter how much he (surprisingly) trusted Elise, he knew his gut feelings were rarely—if not ever were—wrong.

He was brought out of his thoughts, when he felt his Mistress' hand touch his forearm, a pleasant tingle shivering down his spine.

Very recently the blonde had lost his virginity to the woman behind him, and ever since then they'd advanced in their relationship. Their student-teacher relationship evolved into more of a… well friendly hook-up kind of thing. Although Naruto had made it clear to some of the more forward men, Elise was _his._

"Now since we have a few more hours left…" Naruto gulped when he felt her other hand pulling at his belt. "Why don't we make the best of them?"

Xx

_Welcome to Summoner's Rift._

From all around the bar, loud hoots and hollers were heard as the camera zoomed by each competing Champion. Many of the men called for bets, while the ladies at their sides cooed inviting things in their ears, in the far end of the bar a cowled figure looked intently at the screen, ignoring the surrounding noise.

"Who'd ya think is gonna win this one!?"

"Don't know, but that new Champion looks pretty strong."

"And _hot_," The man let out an appreciative whistle, "Would you look at those _legs_."

Naruto's hood rose slightly off his head, he twitched slightly at the remark, his hand clenching themselves tightly under the table. He watched unblinkingly as his Mistress headed to the Golem to help the… weird lion thingy—Rengar he believed his name was—get the buff.

"HEY YOU!" The blonde turned slightly in his seat, the man whom had made the crude remark about Elise, was now staring at him, a large grin on his face. "Wanna put some money in the pot!?"

A slow smirk made its way on Naruto's face. "Sure."

The man let out a bellow, his grin getting even wider. "Who ya bettin on kid?"

"The Spider Queen," He replied evenly, pulling out five hundreds from his sleeve which he sealed into his arms.

"That much!?" The man exclaimed gazing at the bills with wide eyes. "You sure bout that, she's new after—"

"Six hundred then." Naruto smiled, handing the man the money.

"Ya have that much faith her team will win and, she'll get the most kills?"

"Absolutely." The blonde smiled, besides if he said otherwise, Elise would have his head… sadly literally.

And with that the man shrugged, "Well your loss kid, Katarina is on the other team her scores are usually always the best." He left then, leaving the whiskered blonde to turn back to the screen, which now had the words _DOUBLE KILL _and Elise's picture and slow motion replay was seen on the screen.

Naruto smirked, as the surrounding men gaped. "Well guys, might as well give me my money now."

Xx

"You sure this will work LeBlanc?"

"Have I ever been wrong before Swain?" The woman—Leblanc smiled, before exiting the room, both Noxians were unaware of the pair of cerulean eyes watching them from the floorboards above.

_I was right, _Naruto thought grimly, watching as the Noxian General followed his companions suite, the bird on his shoulder, Beatrice, seemed to be searching the room. For a brief moment blue met obsidian and held, before they were cut by Swain waddling out the door.

The blonde let out a sigh of relief before, he shifted the floor boards to make a tiny crack…

_Poof._

In Naruto's place stood a yellowish, black spider, about the size of a penny it went through the crack and walked along the ceiling. It's eight eyes scanned the room's interior, the roaming eyes not missing a single decimeter.

_Smart, _The blonde mused, continuing his transformed spider walk on the ceiling, _They choose a regular room, so they won't arouse suspicion, and yet put some kind of silencing seal around it to keep their conversations private… Too bad they didn't know I was onto them._

His spider form allowed him to slip under the crack of the door, and into the hallway.

_I must warn Mistress, we can't get involved if LeBlanc does plan on overthrowing the League. _

It took him a while to reach the men's room—errr soldiers room as garen puts it—but when he did, he entered a stall, and transformed in there. Naruto straightened himself out before flushing the toilet, and upon opening the door ran smack into Lux.

The Demacian spy blinked at him and he blinked back before sighing loudly, "I'm in the wrong restroom aren't I?"

"Yepppp."

Xx

"Mistress!" Naruto called as he entered Elise's designated apartment room. "I have some—" He stopped, "Mistress?" he shut the door behind him. "Mi—"

He stopped abruptly when a pair of slender arms wrapped themselves around his midsection; he felt his back being pushed against the soft feminine curves of an all too familiar body.

"Yes?" Elise whispered softly in his ear, her hands cupping the front of his pants, which was now growing a prominent bulge.

"I-I have something to repor—hmph." Naruto groaned when he felt her hands move into his pants, beginning to tug them down.

"Later." The Spider Queen murmured, "Tell me later, right now…" She kissed his ear, then neck, then shoulder; hands all the while pulling down his boxer shorts. "I need to release some stress…"

The now bottomless blonde let out a low growl in anticipation, stepping out of his bottoms that now pooled around his feet, he turned around to kiss his Mistress.

Weird how it worked, the woman who raised him later became his lover… but he wasn't complaining.

And something told him he never would.

No sooner had he started to kiss her, did he find himself flat on his back in her bed—and she no sooner to follow. He let out a small whine when he felt her straddle his hips, rolling them into his. Her clothed groin only caused him to become harder in need. The semi-rough fabric rubbed against him in ways that didn't even come close to her skin, and right now all he wanted was her skin.

Was for her to be bare.

Just as he thought these thoughts, the blonde felt his shirt being ripped off, and inwardly he frowned at this, this wasn't going to be the first time he had to leave his Mistress' room shirtless… He was actually getting the feeling that she did this on purpose…

But of course his thoughts were wiped clean when she began to strip.

He watched her hungrily from below now, his attention solely on her, enjoying each slow reveal of her creamy skin, and soft curves. He traced the dip of her hips and valleys of her breast with his fingertips. Relishing in her soft, smooth skin and smiling when he saw her tense when he reached one of her very-much-hidden ticklish spots. From his position he found it a bit difficult to kiss those spots, but he managed, thanks to his non-human like flexibility. He kissed her hip bones, her stomach, the small line that went from the middle of her belly to her panties. He licked wherever he could reach, enjoying her taste, enjoying the tingle her touch brought to his tongue.

Soon though the Spider Queen had enough with the blonde's gentleness, resulting in her crashing her lips the Naruto's, her tongue intruding his mouth before he had time to process what was going on. She pushed herself onto him, tensing slightly when he entered. Elise let out a small groan, the sound vibrating onto Naruto's lips making him moan in reciprocation.

"Shit." The blonde cursed, pulling away, as the woman on top of him rolled her hips.

He let out a shaky breath before pulling Elise's lips back on his, his hands moving to cup her butt, and to rub her back.

Her warmth filled him with a primal need, and as always he found himself breathless when he did finally come. He lost himself to the dark-haired woman moving oh-so sensually on top of him, for most of the night. Lost in her moans, her sounds of approval, and her pleasure—_his _pleasure.

So when they finally did find themselves both resting on the bed, it was past midnight. Elise was pulled into the whiskered blonde's chest, and he was busying himself with telling her of the grim news, and tracing patterns on her back.

"When do they plan in initiating this plan?" Elise inquired after listening to the blonde's tale, her hands moving over his back to bring him closer.

"I don't know." Naruto admitted tiredly, shifting himself to press more firmly into her, "In a few years I think, they don't have enough resources yet to overthrow them."

"I see… then we will leave I four years' time, but for now, I have no plans in getting involved in this petty war."

"I understand."

"As you always do." Elise murmured, before moving her head up to lick Naruto's throat. "But for now…" She muttered, before pushing Naruto's back on the bed, moving to straddle him. "We _enjoy _ourselves."

Xx

Naruto looked behind him, his cowl flaying in the wind. To his back were two huge armies, both looking armed, and more than ready to fight. In the front of them the most recognizable figures were Jarvan IV and Swain respectively.

Summoner's swarmed on both sides, as well as the various League Champions—even the more neutral ones, such as Kayle and Morgana (whom both usually like Elise didn't muttle in mortal affairs) took respective sides.

They stood in a face off as both Jarvan and Swain conversed, Jarvan attempting to end it peacefully while Swain putting down all plans the prince named.

"Fools." From his side Elise spoke coldly, her own cowl pulled up to cover her face, behind her was the vast amount of followers she'd collected all of whom wished to stay out of the war. "They're all fools."

"And that's what makes them human." Naruto murmured, Elise only grunted in affirmation.

"I suppose you're right…"

"Aren't I always." The blonde quoted playfully, before saying, "Shall we leave Milady?"

"Lets." The Spider Queen turned her back on Runeterra in what would be the last time.

"…"

"…"

"Umm excuse me?" Elise turned slowly to her now shifting follower, "Err Mistress Elise… where are we going to go?"

"Why," The woman smiled. "To see the Spider God of course, only he could provide us with salvation now."

And thus the cycle of life and death continued, the only difference is that Naruto and Elise never did die...

* * *

**AND DONE.**

**This shit took a while to write, might fill in more later, to fix up the plot holes and all that stuff. Soooo yeahhhhhhh…**

**Anyways hope ya'll enjoyed, not my best chapter, but ya'know I had a case of minor writer's block…**

**BUT DO NOT WORRY MY INSPIRATION IS DEF STILL THERE!**

**-OSM**

**P.S. Nasus has to be my favorite League voice ever, I mean I can listen to him read twilight and not fucking mind, his voice is just SO epic!**


End file.
